So Much Strider Drama
by AriaAsacura
Summary: Sis Strider is excited about something. Dave is not impressed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I really wanted to write a fic with Dave and Sis in it ^^ I can see Sis being a hige pain for Dave to deal with **

* * *

><p>The early light of dawn hazed its way into the Strider apartment, lighting up Dave's room, little floating dust particles glowing softly. The young Strider remained perfectly still, watching the door with a blank expression, eyes hidden by his shades. He wondered if today he'd be spared his every-day morning ritual of being abused in some way by his older sibling.<p>

The door creaked open ever so slightly. Fuck. He had to deal with this shit again. He waited patiently, his face void of any emotion, and with his shades over his eyes, he may have been asleep. Even though he was awake, he wasn't going to bother moving. He knew that his elder sibling already knew he was awake.

The tip of a hat appeared over the edge of his bed, followed by Cal's bug-eyed grinning face. He watched the puppet, unblinking, unmoved by the creepy stare. Cal was followed shortly by the tip of a much larger, grey hat, a pair of supremely ironic shades and a wide, smug grin. Dave stayed completely still.

A bright yellow smuppet slowly rose into Dave's vision, rump pointed directly at his face. The elder Strider grinned wider, moving the colourful puppet ass closer to his face. He lashed out and grabbed the other's slender wrist, preventing the filthy puppet monster from getting any closer.

"No." he deadpanned.

The elder grinned and vanished, escaping Dave's grip. He dropped his arm and let out a sigh, pushing his shades into a more comfortable position. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Thank god that was over, and he'd escaped humiliation pretty well. It was good to know that today's battle with his sibling was –

_**WHACK! **_

_**THUD!**_

Dave let out a groan. He was sprawled on his floor, face down in a pile puppet ass, with Cal draped over his head. This was so _un-cool_.

"Wakey, wakey, li'l bro! Get your scrawny ass up and ready for school!"

"**SIS I AM GOING TO FUCKING TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!**" Dave growled, rolling out of the smuppet pile and scrambling around for something to throw at her, trying to pull on some clothes at the same time.

"Have a shower first, shorty, you reek." she teased, before vanishing, taking Cal with her.

After a quick shower, Dave cooled down and dressed, careful not to crease his sweet shirt, cool-kids don't wear creased clothes. _**Ever**_.

He pulled a ninja sword from the hooks on his wall and made his way carefully to the kitchen, bare feet padding silently across the floor. He could see Li'l Cal sitting on top of the fridge and slowly made his way towards the puppet, a firm grip on the sword. He looked around slowly, taking in every detail of the small kitchen and searching, in case his sister was hiding in a corner, even though that wasn't her style.

Suddenly, something wrapped tightly around his chest as something hard and metal was shoved into his face, splattering his skin with some cold liquid.

"Eat your fucking cereal, Dave. Eat it!"

Dave kept his lips firmly closed as the Lucky-Charms-filled-spoon was jabbed into his face a few more times. He wriggled and struggled against his sister's wrap-around grip. At some point his sword has been confiscated from him.

"Fuck. Off." He managed to growl.

She vanished from sight, freeing him. He looked to the table and saw a readily made bowl of cereal sitting expectantly in front of a chair. When Dave made his way over to inspect it for some sort of trap, he noticed that there was a nasty pink smuppet sat on the chair. He kicked it off with irritation and ate his Lucky Charms slowly, allowing his cool-kid wall to rise again. By the time he was finished he'd donned his perfect poker face.

He picked up his totally ironically cool old-school leather satchel and made for the door, almost glad to be heading for school rather than stay home. Normally things were pretty chill at home, but he knew that, by the levels of teasing and excitement his sister was dealing out like John and his fucking rabbits, that something totally sweet had happened. Maybe she'd finally gotten herself a boyfriend and he'd be free to spend as much time as he wanted on her Xbox. Maybe she'd found herself a better job than that shitty one she had at that weird clothes shop, he didn't care how cool or ironic she said it was. It wasn't cool.

Just as he reached out a hand to open the door, a pair of gloved hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back and dragged a brush roughly through his hair.

"No way you're going out like that, asshole" she said over his cries of distress.

"Get off, you crazy bitch!"

"Deal with it, pipsqueak!"

After much fighting and struggling, she eventually got his hair into what she considered to be more socially acceptable before vanishing again, leaving the door ajar. Dave muttered under his breath and fixed his hair.

He made his way slowly down the stairs of the apartment building, expecting at any moment to be assaulted by his insane sister. Whatever was getting her all excited better be pretty damn good, for all the torture he was dealing with.

He opened the door into the bright sunny day and stared.

Sis was leaning with a very smug expression on the freaking coolest bike he'd ever seen. Ever. He fought to keep a straight face as he walked over casually, trying not to look too impressed.

"Impressed, kiddo?" she asked, her voice laced with smug pride.

"I see you have a Harley Davidson."

"A Dyna."

He nodded appreciatively "How did you afford it?"

"I got a promotion" she replied, even smugger than before.

"So you spent all your money on a bike." It wasn't a question.

"Jealous much?"

"Whatever" Dave shrugged, and made his way to school, glad to know that all the drama was over.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had been mostly uneventful. Dave had simply sat at the back of the class, headset on, and listened to music while the teacher rambled on and on about something he didn't care about. The usual gang of girls had swooned over him, begging for him to date them. Even a few boys had tried, but naturally he'd batted them all off in his cool, uninterested way.

He left the building after the bell rang and made his way across the grounds to the gate. As he reached the gate-way he saw Sis, leaning against her bike, expression blank and radiating cool. Some of the students were openly staring at her in awe. She raised her head and looked at Dave, inclining her head in greeting. He returned the action and walked over to her. People watched the two totally cool siblings' exchange.

Dave had noticed that, once in public places, Sis would put on her totally chill act, hiding all that irritating older-sister teasing shit that she drowned him in at home.

"Come to show off?" he asked her.

She smirked and tilted her head to the bike seat.

"Hop on."

He watched her silently for a while, trying to read her.

"No" he replied after a short pause.

He could feel her surprise, though knew that to anyone else she wouldn't have changed at all.

"It's a HD" she reminded him.

"Yeah."

"A Dyna"

"I know."

"Sure you don't wanna get in on this sweet ride?"

"Sharing a bike with your sister isn't cool" He replied before turning casually and walking away before she could say anything more.

He knew she wanted to call after him, but it wasn't cool to raise your voice, or call after someone like a desperate kid.

Sis waited for a moment, watching Dave walk away from the corner of her eye. She inwardly sighed and swung a leg over the bike seat, taking off down the road and startling some of the younger kids. As much as she respected Dave's need to stay cool – as she'd taught him everything he knew – sometimes she felt like she'd also like some kind of family relationship going on. It was her, after all, that had put those glasses of pure awesome miniature shades on his face! She gritted her teeth behind her poker-face and made a few rather aggressive turns on the way home. That kid was about to get a serious ass kicking.

Dave lay comfortably on Sis' totally ironic Aqua-man bed sheets, grinding some sweet moves on her Xbox. He'd cleared a space free of her smuppets and avoided an assault of her shitty swords from anywhere they could possibly fall from. He knew she was going to jump him at any moment and deliver a serious ass whopping, but wasn't wholly concerned. Seriously, sometimes he didn't get girls at all. First she was wiping the floor with him and harassing him with all kinds of nasty puppet ass, next thing she was expecting him to ride home on her bike with her like they were in one of John's shitty movies. Fucking sister...

He felt something move and looked around. Nothing in sight. He turned back and saw Li'l Cal draped over the TV screen. Next thing the puppet was sat next to him, a small note on his lap.

Dave reached over and picked up the small note, reading the ironically large, rounded letters in the totally ironic shade of pink.

"**ROOF. NOW.**"

There was a little heart drawn in the corner of the paper that was so ironic he made a mental note. But, if she was drawing stupid shitty little girly hearts on notes, then this was bad. He could already feel the bruising.

When Dave reached the roof, ninja sword in hand, he was barely given time before he was knocked back by a vicious attack from his sibling. He rolled back and raised his sword just in time to parry another slash from sis sisters' ridiculously shitty sword. He rolled away from the next attack, and dodged the one after, barely able to stand. The next attack left a deep scratch across his shades.

Now he was pissed.

He threw himself forwards, but his attack was deflected easily, and counter-attacked, cutting the front of his shirt through the record.

Yeah, pretty fucking pissed.

He lashed out, but she vanished quickly. He looked around for her, then up. She jumped down onto him, face completely blank as she brought the blade down onto him, the tip of the sword cutting his shades neatly in two, ripping his shirt down the middle and splitting his belt, the sword finally hitting the concrete at his feet and digging in a deep hole. She pulled the weapon out easily, taking advantage of his stunned stillness before turning it flat-ways and smacking him roughly across the head with it, knocking him to the ground. She turned swiftly on her heel and left.

Dave lay still for some time. His shades had fallen a few feet away, just out of reach. He could feel a warm trickle of blood spreading across his chest where the sword has split his skin. He slowly sat up, pulling off his wrecked shirt and dabbing at the blood with it. This shirt was ruined anyway, what was wrong with using it to clean up the mess?

He knew there was another mess to clean up though. Sis had barely hit him, only leaving him with a scratch and a nasty bruise on his face. He knew all of that fight had just been to piss him off. His awesome shades, his shirt, his face... he wondered whether or not it was a good idea to try getting back into the apartment. He eventually decided that he would have to sooner or later, and he should probably get something to deal with the cut on his chest. He slowly made his way down to the apartment, ignoring the stares of the other people.

He opened the door quietly and made his way to the bathroom, dumping his shirt in the bin on his way, and rummaged through the bathroom cabinet for some bandages. He slowly made his way to his room after, tying the bandages tightly. As he passed Sis' room he casually peaked in.

She was sat in on her windowsill, leaning against the frame. Her legs were folded up beneath her and her hat, usually always on her head, was sat next to her with, much to Dave's horror, her shades balanced on top of it.

He quickly made his way to his room, pretending he hadn't seen her, pretending he didn't feel guilt welling up inside him. He knew he'd have to make it up to her somehow.

Sis stared out of her window, watching the crows fly silently as the sun set over the industrial Texan city. After a while she slowly got up, deciding she needed a walk. Walks were ironic, especially at night. She made her way to the door and noticed Dave's shirt in the bin. She frowned. Sure it was cut up a bit, but she'd sewn up Dave's shirts before. Stitched up clothes were cool. She reached down and picked it from the bin. It became more apparent why Dave had ditched it as soon as she realised that the red patches weren't part of the design. She let out a quiet groan and dropped it back in the bin, leaving the apartment silently. She'd have to make this up to Dave.


End file.
